Shackles
by TheGoldenWolfX1399
Summary: Nothing's as it seems. Don't fall for "it" they said, It deceives. Ritsu gets into an argument with Mio and leaves a get together, she walks to her apartment but before she gets there, she notices an alluring young woman looking her way, Alone in the rain with a sadden expression on her face. "Hey, You ok?", "Now i'am", Just what wicked intentions did this Alluring Woman hide? AU
1. Chapter 1 Shackles

Hehehe, sorry i just couldn't help myself! (Sorry!)

* * *

><p>Well this story will be totally different from my usual ones, so i hope you guys like this one too.<p>

* * *

><p>Characters are going to most likely be OOC and i'm going to add a few OCs too.<p>

This one's going to be a long one (believe me)

I'll also be updating my other stories soon and i'll also be completing one.

* * *

><p>So enjoy the read!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'am part of what many people fear, I'am part of that monster, children fear ever so much"<em>

_..._

_"The Monster inside me thirsts for a fight, thirsts for flesh and thirsts for power"_

_..._

_"I'am internally bounded by the Hate filled shackles this Beast has placed on me...Why must I have this inside me?"_

_..._

* * *

><p>"Damn It!"<p>

Knees dropped to the floor followed by a loud thud that echoed in the dark, decent sized apartment.

"No! No! No! No!"

A voiced once again filled the living space, The voice filled in agony and _Pain?_

"(Sob) No! (Sob) NOOOOOO!"

The owner of the voice was on her knees and hands, Crying and crying. She violently got off the floor, dropping a small table that had photos of her and her beloved friends on the floor, The shattering glass from the photo frames were scattered on the floor and some had even fallen near her dirty bare feet.

She Dug in her pocket and whipped out her pocket knife and with two hands she pointed it to herself, The center of her chest...

"I'd rather die then live like this!", she yelled out once again

Water dripped off her hand and her chin, She was soaked, her clothing and her messy short hair soaked and her face dribbled with water.

"(BRRRR)"

Amber eyes searched for the source of the sound and found her cell phone vibrating on the floor but just as quickly as she set her eyes on the vibrating phone, she turned back to the 6 inch blade she had hid in her pocket for so long, She held it firmly...

"I Make the Decisions!"

She then clenched her eyes and with all her strength, plunged the 6 inch blade into her chest...

_'No Pain?'_

The thought ran through her head and she slowly opened her eyes and moved out her hands that held the blade in front of her and found...

"No...Way"

She dropped the dent knife and fell to her knees.

In an attempt to take her life, the beastly part of her intervened, "It" just wouldn't let Her have her way, "It" Wanted It's way, And it had just that.

The figure in the dark apartment, stayed in a kneeling position and while on the floor, she lifted her wet shirt up, enough for her to look at her chest. No wound, at all, The knife didn't so much as cut her.

"(GRRRR)", She clenched her teeth and out of anger she tore her shirt off and threw it at the White wall, She got up and ran to the mirror that was in her bathroom.

"Damn it, Damn you!"

She walked into the bath room and place her hands on the sides of the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"(Gasp!?)", She brought her right hand up to her face and under her right eye.

Her eyes have changed color but neither were the same. One was strange yellow color, while the other was a reddish color.

"(pant) (pant)"

"(BRRRR)", That cell phone once again.

"What's happening to me?", What used to be Amber eyes, began to let tears escape.

She let her hand fall and she stepped away from the mirror that had just evinced her reflection.

"(Knock) (Knock)"

A knock at the door startled her and she quickly slipped out the bathroom and just as the door was opening, she pinned it shut.

"R-Ritsu?", A startled voice said from the other side of the steel door

"G-Go away", The owner of the voice leaned against the door and face the messy living room

"Ritsu, what's wrong?", The voice sounded in an almost pleading tone

"I-It's nothing, I-I just want to be left alone"

"Don't lie to me, Ritsu! I know something's up, (pant) "Don't carry a burden on you own"!, That's what you always told me. Let me In, Ritsu"

"No!"

"Rit-"

"Get off my case, Mio!"

The Raven haired girl that was on the outside of the apartment frowned heavily.

"I won't just get off you case, Ritsu"

"(Tsk) Damn, Why?"

Steel grey eyes watered up but did not release any of the it, She place her hand on the cold steel door and spoke.

_"Because i'm your friend"_

* * *

><p>Ritsu's body tensed up at what her childhood friend had just reminded her of, Ritsu looked down in shame, She felt tears building up but she made sure not to let any escape her colored eyes.<p>

_Ritsu Brought her left hand up to her mouth and bit down on it, hard, hard enough to draw blood._

Mio stood outside the door, shivering at the harsh coldness of the winter weather.

Mio wondered, just what is it that's been on her childhood friends mind? Mio knew something was wrong with her, She knew that what ever it was, it wasn't a laughing matter, It was serious.

"Please, Ritsu. Let me in"

_"Just...Go Away"_

* * *

><p>Welp, this is like a prologue type of thing i guess, so yea...<p>

Well i hope you guys liked it, i'll be updating the other stories soon and i'll be completing 1 or maybe even 2, who knows.

Anyways, this one is going to be a long one, don't expect an ending so quick on this one.

* * *

><p>Also Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>

Ritsu Struggles with her inner secret.

Mio pleads with Ritsu.

other characters are introduced...

* * *

><p>I'll be updating this soon...(don't ask how soon though)<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 How it started part 1

Here's the 2nd chappie!

* * *

><p>Sorry for any spelling mistakes and any other types of mistakes<p>

* * *

><p><em>Every day, to some people is just another day...<em>

_But to some, It could be their last...A battle for survival._

_Countless people disappear everyday, with out a trace. Nothing is left of those who are never found, Nothing..._

_Some people don't appreciate the true beauty of life, they just walk over it, some even shatter the lives of innocent others._

_Life just isn't fair..._

_It's just...not...fair_

* * *

><p>"Just go away"<p>

The soaked Brunette told her life long friend, but she should have known better then to turn her away like that, It'll just make her more tenacious.

"Why!?"

Thunder boomed, As if agreeing with Mio.

"Just...we can talk some other time"

"No, Now!"

Rain poured over the Raven haired lass ruthlessly, she was soaked to the bone.

"Mio, Please...I'm begging you, Leave me alone"

Drip Drop, Water dribbled down Mio face, she was a complete mess, Streaks of water dripped off her chin and off her nose, her hair also soaked in water, Her clothing stuck to her skin.

_"I'm Not leaving"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Days<em>_ E__arlier _**

"Mio-Chan!"

A blonde haired lass waved and so did a group next to her.

"Hey guys!, C'mon Ritsu"

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "Ugh but-"

"No Buts"

Mio held Ritsu's hand firmly as they walked up to the group of girls.

"Mio-senpai Ritsu-senpai!", A kitten like kohai Greeted

Mio gave Ritsu hand a squeeze, "Uh right, hey guys", Ritsu said distantly.

Mio glared at Ritsu

Ritsu looked away, not wanting to start a fight with Mio.

Mugi glanced at the two.

"So, lets get going"

The group was composed Of just girls, to be Accurate, The original Light music club and the new light music club. Mugi, Ritsu, Mio, Azusa, Jun, Ui, Yui, and Sumire, They decided to meet up and catch up on whats been going on.

"Cake cafe!", Yui yelled out childishly

"So Senpai hasn't grown up yet huh?"

The group except Ritsu, laughed

Mugi glanced at The Drummer, 'What's going on?'

It seemed that only Mugi and Mio were the only ones to notice Ritsu's behavior, she wore a disturbed expression, her eyes were narrowed, to someone outside of their group, she looked pissed of.

Mugi slowly shifted around the group and found her self by Mio's side, she nudged Mio's elbow with her own.

"What wrong with Ricchan?", Mugi whispered

Mio nodded, "She's been that way all morning, I asked what was wrong but she just ignored me and walked past me...(sigh) I just took her by the hand and dragged her here", Mio whispered back

The keyboardist observed The Drummer further, 'I wonder what's wrong'

"Ah, look guys! A bottle breaking thingy!", Jun said to get the other girl's attention

Mio and the group stopped to take a look.

"STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT UP!", A man called out around him

"Oooh It's sorta like a mini carnival", Yui said

There were games to be played and prizes to be won in this area, so the girls decided to stick around and play.

"Oh snack bar!", Yui pulled Azusa away with her and left the group. "Ack! Senpai!"

Poor Azusa The group thought.

Ritsu sighed and got everyone's attention, She put her arms over her the back of her head, she then yawned.

"Uh Ritsu-senpai got taller?", Sumire said as she tilted her head to the side curiously

Jun's eyes widen, "No way! Ritsu-senpai was a short stack the last time i saw her, how do you grow in under a year!?", Jun was being very loud

Ritsu's eyes looked at Jun and boy did she give Jun a death look, "Why don't you just shut up, you noisy brat"

Ritsu spoke spitefully

Everyone in the group looked stunned, except for Jun, Sumire and Ui, They looked scared.

"Ritsu, calm down", Mugi took hold of Ritsu's arm and took her for a walk around, Mugi took a glance at Mio and Mio glanced back

'Oh boy'

"Woah U-Uh, I-I didn't know she'd get mad -", Jun stuttered

"Don't worry, c'mon lets go play some games"

The Kohai's left, Mio was now all alone

"(sigh) I should have followed Mugi"

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, What's going on with you?", Mugi said as she rubbed Ritsu's arm tenderly.<p>

Ritsu looked away, "Nothing", Ritsu coldly whispered

Mugi continued to be tender with Ritsu, "Ritsu? Please tell me...it's clear you're bothered"

The obviously bothered girl turned to face her caring friend, Fierce Amber eyes locked with gentle Sapphire eyes. Mugi blushed of course, she had her reason for that. Ritsu leaned forward and tilted her head to the side and positioned her lips near The Keyboardist's ear and whispered.

"I'm just stressed out"

The Drummer then took and stand and pulled Mugi up from her sitting position.

"C'mon, don't wanna make the others worry now", Ritsu in a sarcastic voice

Mugi noted it but pushed it two girls began their walk back to the "fun Area", they walked by a couple of games, Mugi looked around and seemed to be interested by a few.

"Hey, you two, hows about it?", The man held a ball in his hands.

Ritsu shoved her hands into her pocket, "Not interested"

She was about to walk away, a hand touched her shoulder. Ritsu turned her head a bit and saw the guy

"I'd remove that hand if i were you, i'l-", Before she could continue, she saw Mugi in awe. Ritus rolled her eyes, "How much?"

The man smiled Maliciously, "For you, 7,000 yen"

Ritsu sweat dropped, 'It's because i was about to threaten him, Jeez', "Here"

Ritsu gave the man the money and grabbed a few balls

"Hmmm Ricchan, what are you doing?", Mugi asked her Amber eyed friend

"What do you want, Mugi", Ritsu eyes softened

"W-What do you mean?"

"From up there"

Mugi blushed 'S-She wants to get me something', "Uh well the stuffed polar bear seems nice"

"Ok" Ritsu turned to the man, "What do i do?"

"Hehehe, well you hit of 30 bottle off the back and it's yours"

"(sigh) Got it"

Ritsu looked to the set of balls she was given and it didn't take another thought to realize, she'd been had, there were only 10 balls in the set she was given so it didn't take two and two to know she'd have to pay that fraud another 7,000 yen.

'This is for Mugi, it don't matter'

Ritsu picked one up and got behind the line, she looked at a few bottles and with her might, she threw.

"(Shatter!)", Like a pro, she shattered 3 in one shot!

People began to gather around to observe the teen who was throwing the balls. Mugi looked on in Awe

Ritsu glanced at the guy. the guy was shocked, Ritsu smirked 'Serves you right, you fruad'

The Drummer took another ball, she turned her body and focused on the other bottle targets, seeing which on would make other around it fall too and she found a bottle with others around it. With a lift of her leg and a turn of her body, she threw the ball with force and... "(Shatter!)", Once again, more than one bottle fell prey to Ritsu's throwing skills.

People clapped

"Woah, she's got an arm!"

"That's cool"

"She might just win a prize!"

People chattered around Mugi and Ritsu.

"Go Ricchan!", Mugi smiled sweetly at Ritsu, who also smiled back

* * *

><p>"Yum, That cotton candy way goooood!", Yui couldn't help but say childishly<p>

"Yui-senpai-"

"Oneechan!", a voice similar to Yui's called out to them.

"Huh, oh Ui and your other two friends"

"Ui, what's up? Huh, Jun?"

Jun looked sad, Sumire rubbed Jun's back, "Ritsu-senpai kinda snapped at Jun"

Azusa and Yui's eye widen, "Hmmm Captain Ricchan?"

"Yeah Oneechan, She got really mad and Mugi-san had to walk her off"

"I wouldn't have expected that from Ritsu-senpai", Azusa said

"Yeah, though i don't think any of us would have, she was always so laid back and all."

"Hmmm-Oh what about Mio-senpai!?"

And as if on cue, "Girls!", Mio called out to them.

"There she is!", The girl met Mio half way

"Have you girls seen Ritsu and Mugi"

They all nodded, "No"

Mio sighed, "It's starting to get kind dark"

"Yeah and I also heard it's supposed to rain today too", A blond Mugi look alike said

_"Let's Find those two and head somewhere else"_

* * *

><p>"Oh My god, did you see the look on his face!", Ritsu said laughing<p>

"Yeah!, he looked so upset that you won!", Mugi giggled

The two girl were laughing and giggling at the man from the bottle breaks. Ritsu won with the set she had, and it was obvious that he didn't expect Ritsu to win with so little balls.

"Serves him right", Ritsu said confidently

"yeah", Mugi cuddled into the stuffed polar bear Ritsu got for her. Ritsu didn't only get one though, she actually managed to get two prizes out that man, The stuffed polar bear for the Keyboardist and a stuffed light brown bear for a certain Bassist. Both bear were pretty big in size.

"Thanks, Ricchan"

"No problem, Muggs"

"Ritsu-senpai, Oneechan!"

Mugi and Ritsu turned around, the group was walking toward them.

"Hey, Guys", Mugi said as she held onto Ritsu's arm and holding onto her polar bear.

"Woah! You guys actually won that!?", Yui said

Ritsu nodded

"Yeah, well, more like Ritsu won these"

"Ritsu-senpai?", Azusa looked Ritsu

The Drummer noticed all eyes were on her, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she clutched onto the big bear held in her free arm, "Uhhh Well Mugi couldn't take her eyes off the Polar bear so i just thought...I-I'd win it...for her"

Mio winced a bit

"~Wow"

"You must have been really good, Senpai", Ui spoke

"Well-"

"she was, people were gathering around to see her throw!", Mugi said proudly

The girl were all chatting with each other, except Mio

Ritsu noticed Mio was quiet and walked over to her, "Uh, Here"

Ritsu offered Mio the bear. Mio's cheeks tainted reddish

"R-Ritsu?"

"I-I got one for you"

Mio fidgeted a bit, "T-Thanks, Ritsu", Mio took the big stuffed bear.

Drip Drop, rain drops began to fall over the groups heads and they all panicked

"Crap, we didn't bring an umbrella!", Ritsu said as she smacked her own forehead

"Idiot, i told you to!", Mio said now getting wet

Yui, Mugi and Azusa opened their umbrellas and covered each other

"That's okay guys, we have ours", Mugi spoke, trying to prevent an Argument from escalating any further.

"Yeah-"

"No!, Jeez Ritsu, you never listen to me!", Mio yelled furiously at Ritsu

"What!, Grrr I-It's always me!", Ritsu yelled back

Mugi and the group huddled around them and shielded them from the rain that was starting to get heavy

"Guys! Guys! Guys!", Mugi raised her voice over them but it was futile

"You're such an Idiot, Ritsu! You never listen to me!"

"Mio-senpai Stop!", The kohai's began to plead with there Seniors to stop.

"I Never Do Anything Right!, In You Eyes I'm Just A Screw Up!", Ritsu got in closer to Mio

Chest to chest

"You never listen!"

Fierce Amber eyes locked with Piercing Stormy eyes

"A SCREW UP THAT'S ALL I'AM TO YOU!?"

"IT SEEMS LIKE IT!"

"This is really getting out of hand", Mugi gave her half sister her polar bear and tried to get inbetween them

"STOP!", the usually quiet Keyboardist yelled out

Yui gave Jun her umbrella and helped Mugi separate the two Childhood friends

"Stop it you two!"

"Well if i'm a screw up then You're a..."

"I'M A WHAT!?"

"YOU'RE A BOSSY BITCH!"

The group knew there was no turning back now.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Mio pushed Mugi and Yui to the side and both girls trip over each other and got wet as they fell to the cement floor. Mio took a step forward and took things to the next level, she dropped the bear, raised her right hand and brought it down to Ritsu's cheek, hard.

Ritsu stumbled back but managed to keep her balance and not fall back.

Everyone gasped, Mugi and Yui sprung into action and held Mio from getting any further.

"MIO!", The Blond haired girl Yelled as she held Mio from behind

Drip Drop, Droplets of blood was running out of Ritsu's nose

"Ricchan?!", "Ritsu-senpai!", Yui and Azusa went to the soaked Drummer's side

Ritsu's hair band fell off when Mio slapped her. For now Ritsu's bangs covered her face, they stuck there as the water made them stick to her face.

Mio immediately regretted her actions, "Ritsu I-"

Mio looked for those Amber eyes she loved, but couldn't find them, they were hidden behind the bangs that were usually held by a hairband. Mio's hair was soaked, her hime cut bangs were sticking to her fore head.

"Ritsu (pant) Ritsu I-"

The Drummer's head was held down and her body was in a slumped position, arms dangled in front of her body, hair dripping with water.

Mugi frowned deeply, she let Mio go, Mugi, Yui and Mio, themselves were soaked in rain water, Ui and Sumire looked worried for their older sister's healths.

"Oneechan", Both Ui and Sumire said

Mugi and Yui turned to their siblings and nodded

'What have I done?', Mio thought to herself

"Ritsu?", Mio sobbed and walked to her hurt Friend

Ritsu now moved and stood straight up.

Mio reached forward to try and touch the spot she bruised on Ritsu's face, but Ritsu qiuckly and roughly took hold of Mio's hand.

Yui put her hand on Ritsu shoulder and Azusa took hold of the hand that was currently hold Mio's hand with hostility.

"Senpai, Don't"

Ritsu nodded her head and violently pushed Mio hand away.

"This is it, I'm done", Ritsu plainly said

The bleeding Brunette turned her back and began to walk away.

Mio sobbed, never had she touched Ritsu like that, never and she never would have thought that she'd ever do it.

"Wait-"

"You're clearly not happy with me around, that's ok", The older girl turned her head to take a glance at the younger girl that had slapped, "I won't be bothering you again, I promise"

Mio's eyes widened, "No No No, that's not what-"

Jun stepped in, "It's done Senpai, just let it go"

"But-"

"Mio-chan"

"just"

_"Let it go"_

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked alone in the dark and Rainy streets, she constantly brought her hand up to her face to brush away her annoying bangs. She sighed time after time, her clothing was sticking to her skin.<p>

'Who am I kidding, Mio's always been too good for me, We're opposites in every way'

It was true, The Drummer and the Bassist shared a very unique kind of bond, they didn't really have anything in common. Ritsu was loud and fun, Mio was Shy, timid and easily frightened. The parents themselves wondered how those two were able to stay by each other for so long. Therefore, the bond they shared wasn't really held by anything except themselves, they were the ones that kept it together.

Ritsu looked up at the dark sky, Rain fell over her face.

'I-I always try-'

"(Clank)"

"Hmm?"

Ritsu turned her head and saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair, crying.

"Uhh"

Ritsu looked to the side before crossing the small street, she ran across.

"Hey!", Ritsu slowed down and walked to the woman.

The woman wasn't old looking but she did look older then Ritsu atleast by 2 years maybe.

"Hey you ok?"

The Auburn hair colored woman looked up and then to the sides and the back at Ritsu.

Her uniquely auburn colored eyes looked at Ritsu, the young woman smiled.

"Now I'am"

"Uhh, Y-you need some help?"

"Will you... walk me?"

Ritsu thought about it, What harm could come from walking her? she thought and with out waiting she stretched her hand forward and waited for the girl to accept it, which she did.

"Uh walk you where?"

Drip Drop, the rain began to lessen and lessen. Both were soaked, the older girl's clothing was sticking to her skin.

"You sure about walking me?", she asked the Drummer.

"Yeah I mean, It's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home"

The older girl looked at Ritsu sympathetically, "Oh? Um If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?"

"Ah uh i-i-"

"Forget i asked"

The mysterious young woman took hold of The younger teen's hand

"You don't mind?"

Ritsu blushed, "N-No"

The older girl was just so...attracting? in all of Ritsu's years of not finding a romantic interest, it seems as though she's finally met a looker.

The two walked and then they came under a seemingly abandon building.

"What's your name?", The owner of those captivating auburn eyes broke the silence.

"Uh My name's Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka, You could call me Ritsu"

"Ritsu huh?"

"Yeah, So what about your's"

"Hmmm?", The older girl looked at Ritsu in the most cutesy way

"Y-Your name?", she stuttered this time.

"Oh, my name is Naomi, Naomi Yuzuki. Please call me Naomi"

"Uh-ha ok, N-Naomi-san"

Ritsu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Ritsu-kun", Naomi said in a strange flirtatious tone.

"Ehhh? K-Kun?"

Naomi released Tainaka's hand and shifted closer to her, "What wrong, don't like the end?"

"N-No, It's not that", Ritsu said nervously

Naomi got closer and closer until her chest was against the younger girl's, She slowly brought her arms up and placed her hands on both of Ritsu's shoulders.

"Then what is it?"

Ritsu heart began to race. The fact that she walked around with a complete stranger (even if she was a looker) kinda seemed out of character, but she did it, there's no changing that. And now this beautiful stranger was sorta coming on to her.

Ritsu opened her mouth, "Uhh-Uhh-I-", only stutters escaped her lips

Naomi put her index finger against Ritsu's lips, she giggled, "~You're so cute"

_"You're So Cute"_

That sentence rang through Ritsu's head, something about it sounded off and it just didn't feel right, but for some strange reason, she stood there.

"You know, Ritsu. I usually go for guys, not the buff guys but just the normal ones, the ones with a bit more meat than fat.", Naomi's finger came off Ritsu's lips and started going south, her index finger stopped at her chest.

"...", Silence, 'I feel like I can't speak, I don't get it'

"I've never been with another Female, (Giggle)", Naomi's eyes looked at Ritsu lips. "...Maybe i'm going ahead of myself but i kinda like you...You're a catch Ritsu, You interested?"

Ritsu just couldn't move.

Naomi's giggle suddenly became a bit more...darker, "Stunned?, I'll fix that"

Naomi leaned forward and locked lips with the younger lass. Soft was all Ritsu could think of, she felt Naomi's lips moving against her own, It felt so good but...something was terribly wrong.

_"I Love You, Ricchan"_

A voice spoke inside of Ritsu's head, A voice so familiar...Mio? No way, she thought, 'Mio's not here and plus, she doesn't call me by that name anymore'

That bad feeling was getting stronger and stronger, something was wrong, so terribly wrong...

Ritsu couldn't handle the bad feelings welling up inside of her, she opened her eyes...

Naomi pulled away, "Soft", Naomi leaned froward again but not to kiss the brunette again, but to speak.

her lips inches away from Ritsu's ear.

_"I Got You Little Piggy"_

And just like that...

"AHHHHH! GAACK!"

"(Gulp) so delectable", Naomi licked her blood soaked lips

"(Thud) ACKK! (pant) (pant)", Ritsu fell on the floor in a sitting position, she held her left shoulder in pain. The side of her face had blood and the left side of her upper body was starting to soak in blood.

Naomi's eyes changed, the pupil changed to a full on red color, her nail sharpened and a...Tail?

Ritsu stared on in horror, 'I'm going to die I'm going to die...', She repeated to herself

"HAHAHAHA, NOT GONNA RUN?",

Ritsu pushed her own body back with her legs.

"Hmmm? That's no fun, i was hoping you'd run, but if that's not your style then hows about you let me take another bite?"

Ritsu nodded, "I-I think one's enough, d-don't you?"

Naomi smiled with malice, "Funny one huh?, I always love a happy meal"

Ritsu struggled to her feet, "(pant) Well be careful, you don't wanna lose your perfect shape"

"URRRRAAAHH!"

A large Tail aimed for Ritsu. Ritsu dodged it and ran off as fast as she could, she was so close to the gate, but that was short lived.

"UHHACK! UUUFFF!"

Ritsu fell, her right ankle was caught, she tried to kick whatever it was that held her ankle but it was futile. she was being pulled back.

"NOOO, SHIIIIT!, HELP SOMEONE HELP!"

Ritsu clawed at the ground and kicked and kicked but...it didn't matter, she caught.

"HAHAHA", an animus laughter filled the silence.

"FUCK! URGH!"

The solid floor under Ritsu was no longer touchable. The Tail tied around Ritsu's ankle gripped hard, Ritsu dangled upside down. she face her captor.

"I Didn't lie when I said I liked you"

"Oh right, right. I almost forgot you even said that"

Ritsu's blood dripping on the ground.

'Why does she not show fear?'

That thought ran through the monster's head, why? any normal human would cry and beg for their life, but Ritsu, she was a first.

"He~hehehe, you truly are an unusual one"

"Yeah i've heard that,(sigh) Same for you"

"mouthwatering, that what you are most", with a malice smile, "Just how long can you last my little happy meal"

Time to put an end to this she thought.

with a strong whip of her tail, Ritsu flew off and into...or more like through a concrete wall.

"(DOOOOSSSHH)"

The wall fell apart, smoke and dust filled the air.

"(COUGH), (COUGH) GAACK!", Ritsu coughed violently, blood spewing out her mouth. Half her head covered in blood, her left arm wasn't moving, she couldn't feel it, half her lower body couldn't be felt either  
>Her left leg and arm were drenched in blood. She crawled right arm in front of her and right leg pushing.<p>

"~My little happy meal, where are you~"

"Ah-Ha!, D-Damn", Blood came out Ritsu's nose and mouth.

"~Happy Meal, Happy Meal, Where Are You~", Naomi sang

'The First Girl I Let Into My Life, Tries To Eat Me.'

"Romantically that is (Ha)", Ritsu tried catching her breath.

Ritsu just laid there

_"I Love You Ricchan"_

Ritsu's eyes began to close...she was on the verge of blacking out.

"Hmm Are you dead?", Naomi sounded a bit displeased, "Maybe i played a bit too hard"

_"I Love You Too Mio"_

* * *

><p>This was a long one, Hope you Guy and Gals liked it<p>

Don't forget, Reviews are always welcomed!

Fav and follow if ya'll liked!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter <em>**

Continue the flash back.

Ritsu Awakens alone

Mio manages to talk to Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Welp<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 How it started part 2

Here's the third chappie!

* * *

><p>Sorry for any mistakes ect.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, As we get deeper and deeper into this keep in mind, i'll be introducing different things and different issues, As well as different characters that'll complicate Ritsu's life.<br>Ritsu is the main character, But there's also the second set main characters, Mio, Mugi and Azusa (Yes, Yui isn't really that important here, but maybe a bit further on she'll get some light), also they'll be quite a few OCs.

Well, i won't spoil anything. i'll just shut up and let you readers do what you guys came to do, Read.

* * *

><p>On with the reading!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Urgh"<em>

_Amber eyes tried to focus on the surroundings_

_"Huh? We got a live one!", A man's voice yelled out._

_"What seriously!?", Another voice came in._

_"She looks dead to me", Then another joined._

_The voices all belonged to males, but something about one of their voices sounded familiar..._

_"Leave her, she's most likely a goner", The first voice that spoke said_

_"What!? How could you-"_

_"He's right Jahiro...", A shaken voice cut the other off_

_"Wha-"_

_"Oi What's wrong, Tetsuo?", The first speaker asked curiously_

_"...I-I know this young girl"_

* * *

><p>"Urgh..."<p>

The bloodied brunette Awoke in a dark place, she groaned in pain.

"F-Fuck"

She looked around, she found herself alone.

"Happy meal, my ass"

The brunette was struggling to her feet, each time she tried to get up, she just fell back again and again.

The Amber eyed girl wondered, Why hadn't that 'Noami' Girl finished her off? In all honesty, she thought she'd find her self in the afterlife...But that wasn't the case here, she was alive, barely but still...alive.

"(pant) Damn..."

With what strength was left, The battered girl, turned her body over and used her uninjured hand to dug in her back pocket and pull out her cell phone.

"W-Who the H-Hell's going to come and get me at T-This time?"

The bloodied brunette looked at her cell, It was 3:47 in the morning, It was dark and rainy out. Who would come and get her?

'M-Mugi?', She thought to herself

with out any more delay, she dialed.

"..."

"C-C'mon"

"..."

_"Please P-Pick up"_

* * *

><p>Soft breathing was the only sound that filled the blond's very large room, steady...<p>

"(BRRR)"

The Blonde turned over in her bed.

"(BRRRRR)"

"Unnnn!"

She groggliy got up and looked over to where her cell phone was placed, she released a sigh and got out of bed.

Who could it be? she thought.

She took hold of the vibrating mobile and looked at the touch screen's screen and read the contact..."R-Ricchan?"

She hastily picked it up when she realized it was the Drummer.

"R-Ricchan!?"

"H-Help..."

The Keyboardist's eyes widened in fear, the Drummer's voice was weak and raspy...The usually calm Blond began to panic.

"R-Ricchan!...", She said loudly, "Where are you!? What happened?!"

Fast foot steps began to draw near The Kotobuki's room, The door flew open.

"Honey, what's wrong?", The blond haired man asked his crying daughter.

"Something's wrong", she said with a shiver

"What's wrong?", he asked

* * *

><p>Ritsu laid in a puddle of her own blood, cold...so very...cold.<p>

"(ha) M-Mug..."

"Ricchan!"

The voice on the other line screamed loudly, trying to keep the other talking.

"..."

"Ri-Ritsu!"

'Mugi?'

The Drummer's Touch screen mobile laying next to her, she heard her friend's sobs

"Pleases, hang on!"

The Drummer wanted to speak but...it was hard, very hard to make out the word in her mind.

"I'm Begging you!-"

"Hey!, kid speak up!", Another voice joined in on the other line.

'No way, it's her father', Ritsu thought

Ritsu for some unknown reason, smile. Ritsu's sight was slowly darkening and she was staring to see a blur, but before she could finally fall into another blackout, a voice was heard.

_"(Tsk) Pathetic..."_

* * *

><p>"Mio Honey, wake up!"<p>

Mio was being shaken out of her sleep.

"Nnnggh?, Wh-What?"

She groggliy looked around her own room

"M-Mom?-"

"Ritsu! It's Ritsu!"

Mio's eyes opened up quickly, "What? What about Ritsu!?"

"The Tainaka's called, Ritsu's in the hospital!"

Mio flew into a panic, "Which one! which one!", Mio jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"The one down town!", Mrs. Akiyama ran out the room.

The Akiyama's were all over the place, they scattered to get to the car quickly to go and see the older Tainaka girl.

"Dad?!"

"You ready?", he asked

"Yeah, lets go", she confirmed

The husband looked at his wife, and she nodded.

"Right"

And as they drove to the hospital, Mr Akiyama was thinking, 'Who found her?'

* * *

><p>"I don't know, she just called me and asked for help", Mugi was shaken with fear of what has been of the Drummer.<p>

"How long have you two known each other?", An officer asked the blond.

"S-Since High school"

Tear streamed down the blond's rosy cheeks.

"That's enough with the questioning, officer", Mr. Kotobuki's voice boomed

"But sir-"

"But nothing, this is my daughter and her friend we're talking about so shut the hell up and tell us what we need to know"

"Sir!"

"Sir, my ass!", Mr. Kotobuki took hold of the officer's shirt collar, "Do you know who i'am?"

The officer nodded

"I'm Kotobuki and i'm very well connected with the officer's around, I also happened to know the chief"

The officer got the message, "I-I'm s-sorry Kotobuki-sama", The officer bowed

"Good, now, spill"

* * *

><p>Somebody called the police and also called for medical assistance, who ever called was the one that found the Tainaka girl in such a beaten state.<p>

When the police got the, they noticed a phone next to her body, they looked through the contacts and found the last call made...Mugi.

The police called back, Mugi answered and had her father take the police on.

And so that's how they ended up here...At the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan!?", Mugi called out<p>

Mio saw Mugi getting out of a seat near a room.

"M-Mugi!"

The Bassist ran over to the Keyboardist.

"Mugi what happened?"

"Ricchan called me but she couldn't really speak much and then the call ended, then the police called through her phone and me and my father came here"

Mio could see how shaken up The blond was.

"Did they say what happened?", Mio eagerly questioned.

"No, but my father and the officer are talking"

Mr. Akiyama and Mrs. Akiyama looked on.

"Is she okay?", Mr Akiyama asked.

Mugi nodded, "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me"

"Damn i-"

"Akiyama!"

The three Akiyama's and Mugi turned to see who was calling in their direction.

"It's Rika and Kou", Mrs. Akiyama said.

'Rika and Kou?'

"What are you two doing here and where's Yusuke and Satomi?", The male Akiyama asked the two coming their way.

"Yusuke-Nii and Satomi are pretty far, they can't make it", Rika said

Kou and Rika joined them, "How is she?"

"We don't know exactly"

"Damn", Kou exclaimed

Mrs. Akiyama was very familiar with Rika and Kou, they knew each other since middle school, they were a trio back then.

Kou and Rika took a look at the Akiyama's and realized something.

"Is that...Mi-chan?", Rika asked.

Mrs. Akiyama smiled, "It most certainly is"

Kou's eyes went wide, "Kids sure grow fast huh?"

Mio blushed, 'Ritsu's aunt and uncle'

"Do you remember us", Kou asked the Young Akiyama

"Yeah, Ritsu Aunt and Uncle...and i used to call you two by...Aunt and Uncle.", Mio blushed

"Still shy, she's just like you, Yuna", Kou added

"i gue-"

"(BEEP)"

"(BEEP!)"

The sound of a loud beeping came from a room, The Akiyama's and Tainaka's turned their heads to the direction past Mugi.

"That sound", Rika slowly said

"(BEEP!)"

Three nurses and two doctors ran inside the room, Rika ran past Kou and the Akiyama's and to the room.

* * *

><p>Gasping for air, coughing and gagging the brunette violently kicked and turned.<p>

"(HA)...AHHHHH!", She yelled

A scream that sent shivers down everyone's backs

"HOLD HER DOWN!", the doctor yelled at the nurses

"DON'T LET HER GET HURT"

Rika looked on and her knees weakened, "Oh My God"

Kou saw his beloved sister drop to her knees and cover her mouth.

"RIKA!", he and the rest ran over to her

"Damn", Kou said as he saw the nurses and doctors holding his bloodied niece down.

"You and Mio, stay back!", Mr. Akiyama yelled out.

Mrs. Akiyama covered her mouth and pushed the two teens away.

"AHHHH!", the Screaming continued.

"YOUR HURTING HER!" Kou yelled out furiously.

Mr. Akiyama took hold of Kou and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't see the struggle.

There was a lot of blood, blood spewed out of Ritsu's mouth, she coughed and coughed...gurgling blood.

Rika's breathing picked up, "this is why we weren't allowed in yet"

Rika backed out of the room, afraid of taking another look at her beloved Niece.

'Who would do this?', she thought

* * *

><p><em>"Ritsu..."<em>

_"Ritsu..."_

_Ritsu heard a voice calling out to her, she tried to open her eyes but...they were covered_

_a blind fold?_

_Something..._

_Then there was this feeling of being looked at...being watched _

_"Who's there?", Ritsu demanded to know._

_"You..."_

* * *

><p>Eyes quickly opened, she gasped.<p>

"(Ha) wh-what?"

A hand took hold of her own.

Stromy steel eyes gleamed with happiness and joy, "R-Ritsu!"

Ritsu was crushed into a hug

"M-Mio?"

Ritsu weakly hugged her childhood friend back and then looked around the room, she saw the Akiyama's and..."M-Mugi?"

Mugi smiled, "Ricchan"

Mugi and everyone looked a mess...

Ritsu looked at the door and found two Tainaka's sitting by the door, both with smiles

"O-Oji, O-Oba?"

Mio released Ritsu. Rika and Kou went to Ritsu's side and they shared a hug.

"Thank god you're okay", Rika and Kou said.

Mugi came close, Ritsu broke the hug and looked at Mugi, "Mugi I-I'm sorry i worried you, i called and i couldn't even make out my own words"

"It's okay Ricchan"

The Tainaka's got the message and moved, they allowed Mugi to sit on Ritsu's bed, Mugi held Ritsu's other hand while Mio held the other. Both Mio and Mugi blushed.

"She's awake"

The doctor walked in, "well last night was a big ordeal but you made it", the doctor said with relief

"Is there a family member i can talk to?"

Kou and Rika stood up, "Yes, us"

"very well, come with me"

They left the room and went to the hallway.

Mr. Akiyama, all this time only had one thought in his head

_'Who found her?'_

* * *

><p>Welp here it is, the third chappie, (might not have been as thrilling as the 2nd one but hey, i'm just getting this outta the way)<p>

Next chapter is back to Mio pleading with Ritsu to let her in. In other words, back to the action and horror next chapter! :D

Also, next chapter, i'm introducing a certain group/ organization.

Reviews are always welcomed, follow and fav if you like this so far.

* * *

><p>Welp<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


End file.
